Fly Away (1D fanfiction)
by SapphireHawking
Summary: Annabelle Stevens has always been a little different. At sixteen years old, she is the poster child for her street in New York. She has never smoked, drank, had a boyfriend, or sneaked out at night. Annabelle's life changes forever when a class trip to London goes horribly wrong, and her innocence proves to be the very thing that sends her story spiraling out of control.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting cross-legged with my other classmates in the middle of the dance hall lobby. The rest of the crowd had long since left, and my teacher, Mrs. Hanning, had convinced the manager to let us stay for a little while after closing once he heard what we were there for. A few of my friends whispered to each other in excitement of what the next few months were sure to bring. I sat quietly, thinking of the performance we had just witnessed.

The dancers were beautiful. Their costumes were so intricate, and their movements so graceful that I found myself completely immersed in the show only minutes after the lights had dimmed. Lost in thought, I began to remember each of the routines. Each step was prominent in my mind as I replayed the music that filled the auditorium in my head and allowed myself to sway back and forth to the memory. I could almost see the brilliant colors of their tutus as they fluttered across the stage and leaped into the arms of their partners.

Someday, I knew I would be just like them. It would be me, dancing across that stage, bringing joy to everyone who watched as I poured my heart and soul into the routine. When I was finished, the crowd would roar with delight, and I would take my fellow dancers' hands as we made our way downstage to bow to our adoring fans. Then, surprising the crowd, my peers would turn to me and wish me luck before I started my solo routine, in which I would play a heartbreaking violin tune that I had practiced to perfection. I could imagine my three best friends, Justin and Ally, and Ellie sitting in the front row, their faces radiating with pride as they watched me, skipping off the stage, sweaty and satisfied with the hard work of my peers and self.

I was brought back to reality by Mrs. Hanning's voice, kindly hushing our small group of twelve into silence. She raised both of her hands, slowly lowering them until we could hear a pin drop if we wanted to. Flashing a blindingly white smile, she turned her head slightly sideways to the dance hall manager standing beside her.

"I think we all owe a big 'thank you' to Mr. Preston, here, for letting us stay so long after the performance. I think we all know he has other things to do, yet me still took the time to let us explore for a while."

All of us clapped, and I gave the man who I assumed was Mr. Preston a warm smile.

"Thank you!" I chirped.

My classmates started laughing, and I could feel my face redden slightly as I realized I was the only one who said anything out loud. I shrunk down, feeling self conscious, but smiled a little as a few of my peers patted me on the head with affection and and I hid behind my vibrant red hair.

The laughter subsided, and Mrs. Hanning continued.

"He is going to retire for the night, but he will turn the key so that once we leave, the doors lock behind us."

Mr. Preston waved, and walked to the exit before turning the key to leave. As he crossed the threshold, the door squeaked shut, and our class was left alone in the hall.

"I just wanted to say a few words before we make our way to our respective dorms." She raised her hands, gesturing to us. "You all need to remember how lucky you are that your parents were willing to send you to such an amazing high school. Most young adults never even get the chance to spend a semester abroad in college, let alone high school. I know you're a great group of kids, and you already appreciate what you have on this trip. That's not why I'm having this conversation with you. I need everyone here to take full advantage of this trip. Make the most of every day you're here, and remember; we're only here for two months and this isn't a vacation. This is a wonderfully talented class, and I know this trip will mean a lot to you in the future. Plus," she clasped her hands in front of her in excitement, her blindingly white smile returning, "we're in a beautiful city, and a campus spanning over six miles. Exploring should be quite a bit of fun for you all. With that said, it's only 7:45 now. This may be a good opportunity for you to see what campus has to offer."

This elicited a few enthusiastic head nods and smiles from my classmates, and I could feel my stomach bubbling with excitement.

"Please hold on for a few more seconds!" Mrs. Hanning continued, pleased to see that we were eager to get outside, "London is a wonderful place, but remember... It's still a city. I highly recommend travelling in groups."

We all nodded to show we understood, and thanked her as we left. The twelve of us walked a block away from the concert hall in silence, until one of the most popular boys in our class, Peter, voiced what everyone (except for me, apparently) was thinking.

"So," he smirked, "who's ready to hit the clubs?"

Our small group cheered, and Ellie jumped up and down next to me.

"Come on, Annabelle. Now's your chance!" She grabbed my arm, gently tugging me in the direction of the rest of our group as they turned a corner to what I was sure would lead to one of London's most popular clubs; Ministry of Sound.

I smiled weakly at my friend and shook my head. "I'm sorry," I started. "You know I can't... I would only ruin your fun."

Justin and Ally heard me, being only a few steps ahead of us, and turned to join in the conversation. "Nonsense!" Justin said.

Ally piped up right after him. "You could never ruin our fun. Come on, Belle. You might actually enjoy yourself! Plus, you don't have to drink if you don't want to."

I knew I was a party-pooper. I really did. There was nothing I wanted more than to see my friends happy, but honestly it wasn't just the fact that I would feel pressured to drink that bothered me. I didn't like seeing my friends lose control. Even though I knew they would never do anything life-threatening, it hurt me to see them acting so differently from how they usually did.

I hung my head in shame. "I- I'm really sorry guys." Slowly, I brought my head back up to make eye contact. "I just can't. Plus, I have homework anyway. You three should go. We can meet up at the dorms later, I promise."

My friends sighed, defeated. I felt deflated. Justin must have noticed my change in mood, so he stepped forward and gave me a pat on the back. His blond, shoulder length waves bounced as he chuckled, a reassuring smile gracing his features. "It's okay, Belle. Maybe the twelve of us can get ice cream later. Even if the others are too tired to go, it can be just the four of us."

I warm feeling spread over me, and I could feel my goofy grin returning without my permission. "Sure! Thanks, guys."

"No problem, cutie." Ally interjected nudging my shoulder as she turned to catch up with the other eight of our classmates. Justin followed her, but Ellie stayed behind.

"Will you be okay walking back alone?" She sounded worried as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I hugged her. "Yep. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine! Our dorms are just two miles from here, and if I get too cold I can always take a cab."

"Well, okay..." She sounded uncertain. "Do you have any money?"

"Erm... Well..." I checked the pockets of my coat, digging through them as Ellie ran her fingers through her dirty blond hair nervously. Finally, I pulled out what looked like just enough to cover the taxi fare. Half of it was in quarters, and a few other American coins. I clumsily dropped a few trying to count them. Giggling at my own mistake, I bent to pick them back up.

"See?" I said. "I'll be just fine." Proudly, I held up the mix of American money and few pounds for her to see, and she sighed. "Alright Annabelle. Be careful and text me when you get back to the dorms. I'm sure the others will be worried about you too."

I nodded and waved to her as I made my way down the block, and the last I saw of my friend was her worried look in my direction, and her tall, thin form as she jogged to catch up with the others.


	2. Chapter 2

My flats tapped along the sidewalk as I looked around, trying to remember which route I was supposed to take to get back to the dorms. Currently, I was torn between two paths. I stopped, thinking as hard as I could. It wasn't like I could ask anyone. I had foolishly taken one of the back streets, hoping it would lead to a shortcut, but found that I was nothing but lost. I huffed, frustrated.

"I should have taken a map..."

Looking at my watch, I saw that it was already 8:30. Ellie would be worried. I had been wandering out here for forty-five minutes. My brow creased with worry, but I gained a new found determination to find my dorm as I realized how happy my friend would be to hear I was safe.

When I first left Ellie, I had enjoyed my walk. Not because she was gone, but because I truly felt free to explore. The beginning of my walk was wonderful. More often than not, I caught myself strolling with my mouth slightly agape as I stared in awe of the beautiful buildings that could only be found in London.

Unfortunately, the truth remains that I could get lost inside a paper bag. Now, I had no idea where I was.

Sighing, I chose the turn on my left, hoping it would at the very least take me back to Piccadilly so I could ask someone for directions. I shivered. It was already dark.

Pulling my pea coat tighter against my body to shield me from the cool September air, I made a mental note to never wear such a short dress again. Even though the performance we saw required formal attire, I could have easily worn slacks and a blouse. Instead, I was stuck in a skimpy, red and white polka-dotted dress that barely fell to the middle of my thighs. I admonished myself for not checking the weather before I left my dorm in the morning and continued down the side street.

It didn't take me long to realize I had made yet another wrong turn. The further I walked, the more run-down the buildings became. Benches were spray-painted with profanities and symbols I couldn't understand. Papers and trash littered the streets, and the few cars I saw remained owner-less, parked haphazardly in "No Parking" areas or next to fire hydrants. Several of the buildings had broken windows, and one had a door that barely held on to the frame by one hinge. It looked like a ghost town. My nerves started to get the better of me, and I decided it was safer to turn back than continue.

I whirled around, my heart pounding, only to slam into what felt like a wall. I stumbled back, nearly falling, but regained by balance and rubbed my head, readjusting the grey beanie that covered my ears.

"Ow..."

I looked up to see what I had hit.

It was a man, no more than twenty-two years old. He towered over my small five foot frame by what looked like over a foot. He had to have been at least six feet and two inches tall. His wind-swept hair was light brown, and relatively long, nearly reaching the bottom of his ears. I noticed that it managed to outline his face perfectly, nonetheless, and his bright blue eyes seemed to shine, even in the darkness. I jumped, surprised he had managed to sneak up behind me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry sir. I didn't see you there... I didn't hurt you, right?" I shot him a worried look, mortified that I crashed into someone I didn't even know.

He smirked, and shook his head slightly, looking down to meet my gaze.

I smiled at him, relieved, and realized that now might be a good time to ask for directions. I felt a little bad about asking someone I nearly knocked over for a favor, but I really did have to get back to campus. I became significantly more uncomfortable when I realized that I had to look up in order to speak to him. I hated being short. Somewhat nervously, I played with my hair and got the courage to ask my question.

"I... Um... I'm sorry to trouble you sir, but I was just wondering if you could tell me where Piccadilly is? I'm a bit lost." I blushed, but laughed a little, hoping to lighten the mood.

The same smirk stayed on his face, and I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.

Why wasn't he saying anything?

It was only then that I realized what he was wearing. Torn jeans with paint splatter covered his long legs, and he wore a plain grey t-shirt stained with dirt, and a black leather jacket that seemed to be the only thing he owned in pristine condition. The head of a snake tattoo poked out from his shirt sleeve. I gasped.

I was really in the wrong place. I began shaking uncontrollably, and I bit my lip, fighting to stay strong and prevent myself from stuttering.

"I- N- Never mind. Thank you anyway, sir. I have to go now. Goodbye." I rushed to finish my sentence, and moved quickly to step around him.

He crossed his arms in front of him. "Now, where do you think you're going, young lady?" His low voice sent a shiver down my spine, and before I knew it, he had reached out and grabbed my arm in his vice-like grip.


	3. Chapter 3

Surprised, I lurched backwards. I yelped, bracing myself to hit the pavement, but the man in front of me stopped my fall easily, his hand resting on my back. For a second, I was too shocked to move, and I continued to lean on his hand for support until I felt a soft tugging at my hair.

Wait a minute...

The stranger had slowly moved his hand up my back, and I felt his fingers running through my fiery waves.

I jolted back up to a standing position and pushed myself away from him.

"Wha- what was that for?" I asked, trying not to sound too startled.

He laughed, beaming. "Well that was fun, wasn't it?"

"I- I don't know what you're talking about but-" I stammered, still shaking and feeling more intimidated than ever. "-I really have to get back home! So... Please..."

I trailed off as I noticed him slowly inching closer to me. I jumped started to back up rapidly as my breathing increased.

"Whoa there... Relax princess. I'm not going to do anything," he soothed, raising his hands to show he meant no harm.

Something in his voice made me more uneasy than before, and I shuddered. Still trembling, I froze, afraid of what he would do if I tried to run. He seemed satisfied with my response and lowered his hands, regarding me with hungry curiosity as his eyes traveled up and down my body.

"If y- you want money, I have some. It's not much but... You can take everything! Here." I reached into my pocket and brought my hand back out, clenching the money tightly in my hands so I wouldn't drop it.

Under his watchful gaze, I suddenly felt weak, and the money fell from my hands before I could reach out and give it to him. I whimpered and bent down to pick it up, but the stranger was already there. I scooted back again as he picked up the last few coins.

"I don't want this," he stated lazily as he moved back to where I was standing. His hand shot out and grabbed mine. I had no time to react, and panic took over and I pulled and squirmed as much as I could, trying to get away.

"L-let me go! Let me go right now or I'll- I'll-"

Tears started to well up in my eyes and I flinched as he raised his other hand. I closed my eyes and prepared myself to be struck.

Nothing happened.

I still felt the man's warm grip on my arm, but instead, recognized the smooth feeling of coins being pressed back into my palm. Hesitantly, I reopened my eyes.

He was looking at me with a blank expression as he released me and trailed the pad of his thumb under my eyes, wiping the tears from my face before they could fall. When he was done, I watched as he moved back to give me space. "I told you," he started, "I'm not going to do anything right now."

I nodded, confused but grateful. The tension had not left my shoulders however, as a new question rose in my mind.

"Then why can't I leave?" I whispered, not sure I wanted an answer.

"You can," he stated simply as he crossed his arms in front of him for a second time.

I stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

"You can leave, after you tell me your name."

I shrunk back, my thoughts whirling. Why did he want to know my name? Should I give it to him? What will he do if I say no?

My thought process was interrupted by a burst of child-like laughter. My head jolted up, and I saw the man doubled over, his whole body moving as his laughter took over.

"What happened?" I asked, incredulous. "What's wrong?"

The stranger struggled to get his words out. "Your face-" he started, still in a fit, amusement evident on his features. "You're thinking so hard, It looks like you ate something terrible."

I blushed, unaware that I was making a weird expression during my thought process. As his laughter faded, I settled on giving him a fake name, hoping that by giving him a little information, he would leave me alone.

"My name... It's Sara."

His smile faded immediately, and my breath halted. He looked far more intimidating when he wasn't smiling.

There was a long pause, until finally, his unusual voice rang throughout the street. "I think we both know that isn't true."

I could think of nothing to say as I heard the blood rushing in my ears. I swallowed thickly.

"Yes... Yes it is. I swear. My name is Sara."

Taking slow, deliberate steps, he closed the gap between us until I could feel his breath on my neck. Leaning down, his voice barely above a whisper, he said "you're lying to me." Disturbingly calm, he straightened back to his full height. "I'm going to say this one more time. Tell me your name."

It wasn't a suggestion. I answered before I had the chance to stop myself.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Stevens."

He smirked. "That's better."

"What's yours?"

"Louis Tomlinson. Remember me."

In tears, I started to back up again, and he watched, making no move to stop me as I turned and ran back the way I came.


	4. Chapter 4

I told my friends what happened to me that night when they got back from the club. Needless to say, they were surprised to see me in such a state. My cheeks were tear stained, and my hair was a tangled mess. After I ran away from Louis, I gave up trying to find my way back to the dorms on my own and called a cab as soon as I could.

"I can't believe this..." Ellie mumbled, her head in her hands.

"You could have been killed. It's a miracle you're still alive," Ally input, her brown eyes shining with tears.

I sat numbly on the couch. I had long since stopped crying, but my nerves were running haywire. Justin sat next to me, an arm around my shoulder and my head leaning against his side.

"God. I'm so relieved you're okay," Ally broke down, sobbing as she shook her head in disbelief.

Ellie let out a heavy, shaky breath before standing. "It's been a really long night. Annabelle, you need to get some rest. Why don't you stay in my room for tonight? I don't like the idea of you being alone right now."

Ally sniffled, but rose to stand next to Ellie. "I agree," she started, wiping her nose with her sweater sleeve as she turned towards Ellie. "Can I stay too? I want to be with you guys."

Ellie nodded and moved to stand in front of Justin and I. "Justin, you come too. We should all be with Annabelle right now."

He agreed, and we all walked back to the dorms in silence.

"Hey guys," I began quietly once Ellie's door shut behind us. All three of them turned at the same time, and my eyes rose to meet theirs. "Let's not tell the rest of the group about this, yeah?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day passed slowly, and I found myself only half present during my lessons as my mind wandered to the events of last night. My friends texted me several times during the day, asking me if I was alright, saying they were just "checking in," and the closer it got to the end of my dance lessons, the more worried I became. I pool of dread filled my stomach as I watched the minutes tick by to the time when I would have to leave and walk back to the dorms alone for a second time.

It was 7:50. In only ten minutes, I would have to leave. I used all of my pocket money yesterday taking the cab, and wouldn't be able to get any more paper money until I had access to an ATM this weekend. Until then, all I had was a credit card, meaning a cab was out of the question for tonight. I shuddered, debating whether or not I should leave my class early for today, but nixed the idea when I realized my instructor had already put up with enough of my poor behavior for the day.

I felt awful. My dancing form, despite my best efforts, was terrible today. I was just too distracted. The teacher, Ms. Wood, had grown more and more frustrated with me as the hours dragged on. By the end of the lesson, she was shaking her head sadly. My shoulders slumped, and feeling dejected, I shuffled over to the corner of our studio where I picked up my duffle, slipping on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top over my leotard. As I tied my sneakers, I saw Ms. Wood's shadow standing over me, and kept my eyes lowered to the floor.

"Look," she said, putting a hand on my back, her voice gentle. "I know today wasn't your best, but that's no reason to be discouraged. It's only your second day in a new country. I know you must be anxious. Don't worry. I'm not angry, and you shouldn't be upset either."

She gave me a comforting grin, but it only made me feel worse. How could I let her down? She was such a nice lady...

I felt a lump rising in my throat, but pushed it back as I returned her gesture and forced a small half smile to grace my features.

Seeming not to notice my hesitance, her smile grew, and she waved as I walked out the door, saying that she would see me tomorrow.

The studio door closed behind me, and I paused, exhaling slowly as I slipped my hands into the pocket of my sweatpants and allowed my fingers to curl around the short, smooth object Ellie had given me the night before.

~~~~~~~~~~The Night Before~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone else was asleep. I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling as Ally breathed heavily beside me. I turned to my side, struggling to get comfortable, my mind still racing from the events of the day.

He didn't directly threaten me. The man who called himself Louis never caused me any physical pain during our short interaction, but his piercing gaze and complete disregard for my personal space left me feeling frightened and cornered. Then, there was what he said to me before I left… What I hadn't told my friends.

"I'm not going to do anything right now."

Right now. That's what he said. I shivered despite the warm blankets that surrounded me. He told me to remember him.

One thing was for certain, there was no way I was going to forget Louis Tomlinson anytime soon. I moaned softly as I turned to lay on my other side for what must have been the twentieth time that night. I rolled to face the clock.

4:30 AM.

I sighed deeply, and then closed my eyes, praying for a bit of sleep.

"Belle? Are you awake?"

My eyes flew open as a whispering voice drifted from the floor at the foot of Ellie's bed. I sat up and slid from under the covers, tip-toeing over to where I knew my other friend was sleeping.

Ellie and Justin agreed to sleep on the floor when we first sat down in the room. Ally argued for a while, but Ellie had insisted, and as I crawled into bed without another word of complaint, I saw Ellie setting a futon down on the floor.

Now, I made my way over to her, and sat down on the floor silently. Without another word, Ellie pulled something from her backpack and put in my hand. I looked at her, my eyes questioning as I regarded the bright red metal object with curiosity.

"Click the button on the side," she told me.

I did as she asked without question, and flinched in surprise when a blade shot from the top.

"Ellie… What is this?" My voice was laced with nerves as I tore my gaze from the lethal object in front of me, placing it on the ground and moving my fingers as far away from the jagged edges as possible.

"I think you know," she said solemnly. "It's a switchblade. My brother made me take it when he learned I would be studying abroad for the semester." She leaned back, placing her arms behind her. "But I want you to have it. Please. It'll make me feel better about you walking alone." Her eyes were pleading as she searched for some sort or response or recognition of her suggestion.

I couldn't say no. Instead, I gave a nearly imperceptible head nod in her direction, and picked the knife up, slipping it back into the hilt before putting it in my pocket.

"Thank you, Ellie."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clutching the knife tightly, I told myself I would only have to walk one mile today. Ally and Justin had given me a map this morning to take with me, and we had gone over my chosen route extensively, making sure I knew each turn by heart. In one mile, I would be safely in the dorm with my friends.

One mile. In the dark. Alone.

A chill ran up my spine and I whirled, sure that eyes were boring into my back. I shook my head vigorously; cursing myself for being paranoid as I finally left the steps and began my trek back.

About a block from the studio, my paranoia returned, and I could feel my body tensing as my pace quickened and my legs raced underneath me. I stared at the map, no longer wanting to take in my surroundings. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go back home.

My body collided with another, and my mind instantly flashed back to the night before, horror stricken, I apologized quickly and turned to run. A hand landed gently on my shoulder and tugged me back.

"Oh thank goodness I caught you in time," Ellie's voice huffed and she stopped me from running away.

I turned back to her, relief flooding my body as the tension in my shoulders flowed away.

"You scared me." I stated, my voice an octave higher than usual as I swallowed and my heart rate slowed.

"Sorry, I had to rush in order to catch you. My class got out early, and I thought it would be safer if we walked back together."

I smiled at her, unable to suppress the immense relief I felt at her presence. We continued walking, not speaking, now more comfortable with each other's company.

We came to one of the last turns before we reached our dorm and were shocked by the scene in front of us.

The traffic was unbelievable. Cars moved at a snail's pace, bumper to bumper as they lined up down the street, forming an impassible barrier between us and the next sidewalk. Ellie and I stood, dumbstruck, as we realized there was no way to cross.

"There must have been an accident up ahead," she muttered, almost to herself as I strained to hear her.

"What do we do now?"

"We have no choice. We're just going to have to take a different route."

I cringed. "Ellie… I think. I think we're only a few blocks away from… that place." I shuffled uncomfortably as I awaited her reaction.

She paused, pensive as she seemed to wrack her mind for solutions to our new problem.

"Belle… I'm sorry. It really doesn't look like we have another option."

I felt dizzy, and Ellie's voice seemed to fade into the distance as I struggled to grasp what she was saying.

"It'll be fine… I promise. We're together now. Nobody will bother us. Plus, what are the chances of seeing the same person in the exact same place again? Right?"

I looked up, my eyes wide and brows furrowed. Ellie held out her hand for me to take.

"Come on. The sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be home."

I took her hand and followed behind her, my other hand grasping the hilt of my switchblade so tightly I could feel the dull side digging into my skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The street look just as deserted as it did yesterday. I surveyed the area as we walked through, both Ellie and I on high alert. Time seemed to stretch on painstakingly slowly, and the street seemed to lengthen the further we walked.

After what seemed like an eternity, I saw the end of the street, and the corner that should lead us to the next main road, Ellie and I quickened our paces, thrilled to be near the exit.

We only had to pass two more side alleys, and we would be there.

What I heard as we closed the gap between us and the next alley stopped my friend and I cold.

"Please. Please. I'll do anything. I'll get you the money. Please just- just don't kill me! Please, no!"

A man's voice was pleading from the alley entrance, and Ellie pulled me from my stupor so that we stood hidden behind a few crates near the exit. We couldn't go forward, if we did, and we passed the alley entrance to reach the end of the street, whoever was threatening the poor man would surely see us too. I choked back a sob, and Ellie leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"We have to turn around. Now. On the count of three, we run back the way we came. Don't look back." Her voice shook as she gripped my shoulder harshly, willing me to listen to her.

I didn't respond, my mouth hanging agape as I covered it with my hands, trying to prevent my oncoming panic attack. We couldn't just leave. The thought of someone being murdered, and me not being able to stop it sickened me. I lurched forward, trying to stop myself from retching and throwing up.

Ellie mouthed her next words to me.

One, two, three.

We both sprung up, turning to run, and as we made our way out from behind the crates, she tripped, knocking into one of the boxes in the process, sending it flying to the ground.

A commotion started from in the alley, and we listened in horror as men shouted to each other, having realized we heard their every word. Ellie screamed, and we both took off, our legs carrying us as fast as they could. I could feel my heart pounding as I struggled to keep my breathing stable as I ran. The voices of our pursuers tore apart my courage as I heard their feet pounding the pavement behind me.

"Stop!"

"You can't fucking escape!"

Neither of us were fast enough. I shrieked as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the person standing behind me. Thrashing wildly, I tried desperately to rid myself of my captor. He laughed at my feeble attempts, purring in my ear.

"You're coming with me, kitten."

The voice behind me was sickeningly sweet. I resisted the urge to vomit as I sobbed, tears flowing freely from my eyes as I was dragged into the alley, seeing that Ellie had been caught as well. Her captor was tall, with deep, chocolate brown eyes and pitch black hair styled into a perfect quiff. He had an earring that glimmered from the single streetlight at the alley entrance, and a black leather jacket that almost hid the tattoos I caught peeking out from his sleeve. Ellie was screaming as she tried to kick him, but he only gripped her tighter, and I heard her cry out in pain. My captor wrenched both my arms behind my back, rendering me completely immobile. I had stopped struggling as I was faced with the scene before me.

There, standing in the alley in front of me was something that could only be straight out of a horror movie. A man lay crumpled on the ground, his back to a brick wall, preventing him from the possibility of escape. He was bleeding from almost every part of his body, and his legs were mangled and useless, contorted in unnatural ways that could only mean they were broken. He shot a horrified glance in my direction, clearly fearing for what was to become of me and my friend.

Standing over him was a man in his twenties. His head was covered in a mess of tangled brown curls, and his bright green eyes shone like a cat's in the darkness. His glare cut through the night like a dagger as his stare drifted between Ellie and I. I couldn't breathe. In his hand, a silver pistol lay limply at his side.

"What do we have here?" he sneered, regarding Ellie and I with contempt. I whimpered, still trying to wiggle free slightly from the iron grip that encased my arms.

The brunette snapped, head whirling to face Ellie.

"ZAYN! Would you shut that bitch up? I can't fucking hear myself think!"

It was only then that I noticed Ellie was still screaming. Her captor, Zayn, raised his hand, and I shrieked as I realized what he was about to do.

He brought his arm down, hard, his arm crushing into Ellie's torso. She gagged, doubling over in pain as her screams of terror were brought to an abrupt halt.

"Ellie!" I thrived back and forth, desperate to get to my friend. Blood trailed from her lips as she choked, trying to regain her breath. Zayn stood, emotionless, letting her fall to the ground. She didn't get up, still clutching her stomach.

The brunette ignored us both, continuing his original plans.

"So, why don't one of you tell me what the fuck you're doing here." He growled, eyes boring into mine.

Words came pouring out of my mouth without my permission. "Please. Please let us go. We won't tell anyone, I swear! Please we didn't do anything wrong. Please no… no…" my voice trailed off into a pathetic whimper as my entire body was wracked with sobs.

The brunette paused, thinking. A voice wafted out from behind me.

"Harry," it started, directing towards the curly haired man in front of me, and as he did so, I noticed his arm was covered with a black leather jacket, similar to the other two boys. "You know we're going to have a big enough mess to deal with because of that one."

He used his free arm to gesture towards the man lying crumpled on the ground. "Killing two more would take too much clean up time," he stated plainly.

Harry looked thoughtful, pondering what his companion suggested.

"I'm not just going to let them go." A horrible, toothy grin spread across his face, and he looked overjoyed with his decision. "Why don't we show them what will happen if they squeal before we let them go?"

A pool of dread filled my entire being as Harry did what I feared the most. I saw his gun being raised, and I drew in a sharp breath as he aimed it at the man's heart.

I acted on impulse. Wrenching one arm free from the man behind me, I bent my arm, swinging it forward before bringing it back and driving my elbow into my captor's ribs with enough force that I heard the wind leave his abdomen as he was knocked a few steps backwards. Before he or anyone else could react, I did the only thing I could in my state of wild eyed panic and dove, throwing my body in front of the pathetic man lying against the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of a gunshot rang throughout the alley. I screamed as it whizzed by my arm, missing me by mere millimeters.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Harry roared, storming over to me, gun at his side. "I could have shot you, stupid girl!"

I closed my eyes, unable to look at him as the knot in my stomach became unbearable, and my sobbing worsened. I was barely coherent as I answered him.

"Please. Please, mister. P- please d-don't hurt him. I'll do anything, just please let him go."

The man behind me blinked lazily. I could tell he was fading fast. He had lost too much blood. The bullet would have surely killed him instantly. Bringing my eyes forward again, I bravely raised my head to meet Harry's.

I flinched and looked away when I realized he was only inches away from my face. Shrinking back, I pushed myself into the wall as much as I could without crushing the body behind me. My arms rested protectively on both sides of the man and I willed myself not to move any further, despite my shaking nearly causing me to fall over.

"Little girl, look at me when I talk to you." Harry hissed grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking it back so my eyes met his. I shivered, my whole body trembling with fear. I worried that my heart might beat right out of my chest. "Do you know who you just saved?" Harry questioned, his voice eerily calm. I didn't answer, and he took that as a sign to continue. "See that pathetic pile of filth behind you? The one you just risked your life for?" he paused, his grip tightening on my hair as he pulled my head further back. I grit my teeth and whined in pain. Harry leaned forward, his next words coming out as a whisper as I felt his breath against my ear. "He murdered my friend."

I groaned, an animal sound escaping me as my entire body broke down. My arms collapsed, and I almost fell on top of the beaten murderer behind me. Harry caught me, arms snaking around my back, his hands feeling like they were capable of searing my skin. I wiggled feebly, my tiny hands pushing against his chest as I tried to stop him from pulling me away from the murderer.

Harry's face twisted in confusion as I continued to struggle. "Why are you still trying to stay with him? Stop moving!" The more I squirmed, the more frustrated Harry became. "Liam!" he yelled, directing his attention to the man who the man who, I supposed, had been holding me before. "For Christ's sake, would you give me a hand here?"

Liam had short brown hair, and was heavily muscled. He was dressed the same way as his other two friends, but I noticed him rubbing his ribs and his face contorted in pain as he glared at me and walked over reluctantly to help Harry. I felt a pang of guilt, and I stopped struggling.

"S- Sorry mister… um… Liam," I stuttered, feeling badly about hitting him too hard.

Laughter erupted from the other side of the alley, and I looked over to see Zayn in stitches, holding his stomach as he chuckled. I temporarily forgot about my position in Harry's arms as I glanced over to Zayn in shock.

"Did… did you just…" he wheezed, struggling to get his words out. "Did you just apologize for trying to escape?"

I blushed and sniffled. "I guess I did…" I murmured, embarrassed. Looking back to the other two boys, I saw Liam had a look of utter confusion strewn across his face, and had lowered his hand to his side, whereas Harry looked at me, amused.

I remembered where I was and a sudden wave of panic washed over me and I gasped, continuing to struggle against Harry's arms. He grunted and held me tighter.

"Oh for crying out loud… Liam, take her while I deal with him."

I screeched as Liam scooped me up easily from Harry's arms, and Harry himself rose to finish what he started.

"NO! No! Please! God, no." I had started crying again, writhing as much as I could, trying to get away from Liam.

Harry whirled on me. "Why are you defending him?" he shouted, his face red with anger. "I just told you he killed someone! He's a murderer! You can't defend him!"

"Nobody deserves to be killed!" I screamed back through my tears. "No matter what he's done… he doesn't deserve to die like this." I went limp in Liam's arms, practically drowning in my own tears.

Harry snorted, then relaxed as he turned and trained his gun back on the defenseless stranger.

In a last ditch effort to stop him, I gathered the remaining bits of courage I had as I cried out. "I'll do anything! Please! Just stop. I'll do anything." I hung my head as my tears splashed down onto the pavement.

Harry turned slowly. "Anything?" he questioned, a deadly curiosity lacing his tone.

I shivered as a thick silence covered the alley, and all of us stood, frozen in place. Ellie had stood up, and was leaning with her back against the wall next to Zayn. My gaze drifted from her, back to Harry.

"Anything." I said, my voice ringing with finality, coming out stronger than I expected it to.

"I'll make you a deal," Harry started, sauntering over to where Liam held me captive, swinging the pistol around his finger as he walked. "I'll let your little girlfriend, and the pathetic rat on the ground over there go free. If," he paused, and my breath caught in my throat. "You take his place."

My stomach dropped, and I stood, open mouthed, my mind hanging on the words he spoke that were filled with malice.

I heard Ellie sob from the wall turned as she jumped forward. "No! Annabelle! Please, no. Don't do this!"

She knew me too well. I had already made up my mind the moment the words left Harry's mouth. I grabbed Liam's hands, slowly prying them off my body. He let me, and I stepped forward to face Harry. My voice shook.

"Okay."

Harry smirked, then gestured to the wall. I moved slowly, my mind blank. Tears continued to fall from my eyes, blurring my vision to the point where I could barely see. I stopped when I reached the wall, and turned to shoot Ellie an apologetic glance. She looked at me, hunched over and broken.

"Annabelle…" she sobbed. Her voice breaking down the last of my composure.

"So selfless," Harry muttered. "So foolish." His words dripping with disgust as he aimed the cocked the gun at my head.

"Wait!" my voice sounded far away and foreign to me.

Harry obliged.

"I- I need to know you're going to keep your promise." I swallowed thickly, waiting for Harry's response. I got nothing. "Let them go before you shoot me. I- I have to see them leave."

He smiled. "Of course." Nodding to Zayn, Ellie was set free. She paused, starting to walk towards me.

Horror washed over me in a way I never thought possible. "Run, Ellie!" she froze in place, hand outstretched to me in disbelief at my ferocity. "Run, you idiot!" I screeched. "Run!"

With a shaky intake of breath, I watched as a new influx of tears trailed down her cheeks, and she shook her head as she sprinted out of the alley to freedom.

"I'm so sorry, Ellie. I'm so sorry." I sobbed to myself as the gravity of what I had just agreed to do came crashing down on me. The injured murderer pulled himself along the ground, making his way out of the alley without another glance in my direction.

Now, the only sound that could be heard in the dark alley was my own crying. Harry took aim, and I prepared myself for what was to come as I resigned myself to my fate.


	6. Chapter 6

I heard Harry cock the pistol, and my breathing slowed, unfeeling as the tears trailed silently down my face. A heavy weight had centered itself in the pit of my stomach as I closed my eyes.

A growl of anger sounded through the alley, and my eyes flew open.

"Why aren't you trying to run?" Harry's hand shook as his expression darkened. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. "Don't you realize I was planning on killing you?" he spat, my silence only angering him further.

I was tired and weak as I found my voice to answer him. "If I moved now, I would be breaking my end of the deal, and you would without a doubt go after Ellie. I have to stay." My voice cracked. "Her life is worth more than mine."

He paused and seemed to be deep in thought. To my surprise, I watched as Harry's expression softened. The anger melted away from his face, but I shook as he stepped closer to me. His voice was quiet and soothing as he continued, his entire demeanor changing within seconds of what it had been before. "I'm not going to hurt you."

His words caught me completely off guard, and a soft moan of relief washed over me as my body gave out and I sunk to my knees. My joy was short-lived, and as I continued to weep quietly, Harry put the gun into his holster and rushed over to me. I yelped and got to my feet as quickly as I could, trying to scoot along the wall and get away from him. Harry grabbed my arm before I could get far. I stiffened, no longer feeling relieved.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Harry repeated quietly. His eyes trailed up my body until they met my bright blue eyes. "I've decided. You're… interesting." The way he said it made my blood run cold, and I drew a sharp intake of breath as I started squirming. I tried to pry his hand from my arm, using all the strength I had from my last free limb.

Emotionless, he easily grabbed my other arm, giving himself total control. Harry pinned them by my sides as he pushed me up against the wall. I whined, wiggling in his arms as I tried to free myself. He leaned forward, his warm breath moving my hair and tickling my neck.

"You have two days. In two days, I will come for you. Pack your things, and tell no one what happened here."

I choked back a sob as my heart began to ache and Harry moved my arms together as he pinned them above my head, freeing one of his hands.

"You know what will happen if you tell someone, right, love?" His eyes were empty as they stared into mine. A glassy film hid their previously bright green color and made him look less human. I quaked in terror as I regarded the demon in front of me and tried to process his words.

He was going to kill them. He was going to kill them all if I didn't do exactly what he wanted me to. Somehow, it dawned upon me that Harry was more powerful than I first expected. I don't know how I knew, but an immense sense of dread filled me because I knew he could find everyone I cared about. He would hunt them all down. None of them would be safe, all because of me.

Before I could react, his warm lips made contact with my cheek, sending a shiver down my spine. I cried and shifted against his body, which was still pressing me to the wall. Rabid desperation overcame me, and a wave of energy allowed my struggling to increase as I tried to push away from him.

He seemed not to notice.

"Mine," he whispered. "All mine." The other two men snickered at the mouth of the alley as Harry pressed his body further into my own. "I, Harry Styles, leader of the Python gang, have finally found my bird."

He was a gang leader. I shrieked and thrashed as hard as I could, my desperation causing me to turn to the other two men.

"Please. Please, Mr. Zayn. Liam! Help." I shook as sobs rattled my small frame and Harry ignored my pain.

"Shh babe. Shh…" he soothed, playing with a strand of my hair and twirling it gently around his finger. "I promise I won't hurt you. You're mine now. All mine. Just two more days…"

His hand slid down as he reached his pocket, and I lowered my eyes to watch as he pulled something out from his jacket.

It was a syringe.

I screamed, nearly blind with terror as I wrenched my wrists back and forth. No matter how hard I tried, Harry was stronger. I couldn't move.

"I'm just making this easier for you kitten. I'm just letting you sleep for a while." He flicked the end of the needle, making sure all of the air was out and ignoring my whines of protest. "There's no need to cry. You'll be okay. When you wake up, we'll be gone, and you can go home to gather your things."

His words were lost on me as the stinging kiss of the needle made its way into my arm. I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness, unable to fend off the man whose arms constricted around my small body. I whimpered, quiet tears spilling down my red cheeks in waterfalls as he cooed sweet nothings into my ear and my world turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, my head throbbed, and an obvious aching restricted my muscles. I groaned softly, pushing myself into a sitting position. Struggling to remember what had happened before I fell asleep, I took in my surroundings. As I rubbed the back of my head, trying to relieve the ache, my eyes settled upon a bundle of black clothing where my head had been only a minute earlier. My vision was foggy, and I shook my head a little in hopes that it would return to normal.

What happened?

I let go of the back of my head and reached down to pick up the clothes.

It was a black leather jacket. Easily four sizes too big for me, but it looked warm. I shivered, suddenly aware of the fact that I wasn't wearing a jacket myself. The only thing shielding me from the frigid air was a light long sleeve t-shirt I had pulled over my leotard before I left the studio and my sweatpants. I shivered, starting to pull the leather jacket onto my body. I didn't have a clue who it belonged to, but I figured there had to be a name written on it somewhere; it looked expensive. After I returned to the dorm, I could wash it and return it to the owner tomorrow.

As I slid my arms through the holes, a small sheet of paper fluttered down from the inside. I picked it up, curious, and unfolded it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello, kitten. I'm glad you're awake. I know the side effects of the drugs probably have you feeling a little hazy right now, but it's normal. You'll start to feel better in a couple of minutes.

I really am sorry about having to put you out like that, but I was worried you might have a panic attack if I didn't. I know we got off to a rough start, but I'm sure everything will work out in the end.

But that doesn't matter. Leave the details to me. I already have everything planned out, so there is absolutely no reason for you to worry. Just focus on getting your things together at your dorm.

Remember, I come for you in two days, and expect that you'll be ready.

I can only assume you will keep in mind what happens if you try to get help.

See you in a few days, love.

-HS

P.S. Wear my jacket. It will keep you safe, trust me. If you don't, I can promise you there will be consequences. I have more men watching you than you think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The paper fell from my hands, and my hand flew to my mouth as everything that happened before I blacked out came rushing back to me. Bile rose in the back of my throat, and I threw the jacket from my body, rushing away from it like it was a diseased animal. I wretched against the wall of the alley as I emptied what little I had in my stomach from the day before. Tears blurred my vision as the pounding in my head increased.

"Liar," I mumbled grumpily to myself as my body failed to recover from the drugs.

It was no surprise. He probably thought the drugs wouldn't hurt me that much, but I was small. Even at sixteen, my weight was only slightly over one hundred pounds, and my height barely reached five feet tall. There was no way I could safely handle a "normal" dosage.

I whimpered as my stomach heaved another time, and slid down with my back against the wall, closing my eyes and willing the throbbing to stop.

I don't know how much time passed before I decided to get up. All I knew was that the cold was becoming even more unbearable than my headache. Shivering, I clambered to my feet and stood above the leather jacket. Staring down at it I scrunched my nose up in disgust, picking it up reluctantly with two fingers. I looked around. Nobody seemed to still be in the alley. I was alone. Or at least, I seemed to be. I chill passed over me as I remembered the note Harry had left for me. I believed him. Something didn't feel right. I wasn't safe. Somebody was definitely watching.

Tears began to well in my eyes again, and I angrily rubbed them away with my sleeve. I could deal with this. I had to. My friends would be in danger if I didn't. A strong resolve strengthened me, and I boldly stuck my button nose in the air and puffed out my relatively flat chest. In a tiny act of defiance, I told myself I wouldn't wear his jacket; I would just carry it with me. It wasn't much, but it made me feel better, stronger. Forcing a little smile to grace my lips, I prepared myself for the cold walk back to my dorm and the trouble that was sure to arrive in the days to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My composure didn't last long. As I turned the key to my room as quietly as possible, I heard the frantic voices of Ally and Justin. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but I pushed the door open regardless. The door swung open completely, hitting the wall on the other side. I hadn't realized how hard I had pushed it. My hands were shaking as I saw my friends sitting on my bed, with Ellie in the middle. She wasn't crying. She looked numb, staring blankly at the floor, mouth slightly open. Her face was pale, and a white crop top revealed an ugly bruise where Zayn had struck her.

Justin and Ally's heads shot up.

Justin was the first to move.

"What the hell happened to you two?" he practically shouted, desperately trying to stay calm.

Ally was next, but she didn't move from Ellie's side. "Where were you two? You were gone the whole night, Annabelle!"

Justin ran his fingers rapidly through his hair, pacing the room. "Ellie came to the dorms yesterday at nearly midnight looking like she was run over by a cement truck. The moment she stepped through the door, she collapsed! When we asked her where you were, she just kept shaking her head, saying 'gone, gone, gone.' We couldn't get her to stop and she wouldn't say anything else. She hasn't spoken at all since that moment, yesterday. When we suggested finding the police, she started screaming, saying there was nothing they could do." He shook his head, eyes bloodshot and tired. "She couldn't move on her own. Ally helped her bathe and that's when… when…" his voice shook, and he paused, trying to compose himself. "That's when we saw that awful bruise. Annabelle! We thought you were dead!"

I could say nothing. I only watched as Ellie's head slowly lifted to face me, and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Nothing could have prepared me for her reaction. A bloodcurdling shriek sent my arms flying up to cover my ears as Ellie scuttled back on the bed to get as far away from me as possible.

"Dead!" she yelled. "You're dead! You're not here! You're not here! You're not here!"

Ally moved to her side, encasing her completely and comforting her until she calmed down. I watched in shock, unable to do anything to help.

"I'm sorry," was all I managed before I did the only thing I could, and explained what had happened after Ellie left the alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

None of what I said was the truth. I felt miserable. Lying to them was something I had never done before, and it didn't feel good. I only knew that telling them the truth would put them in more danger than before, and I would do anything in my power to prevent that from happening. This was something I would have to deal with on my own. My voice shook the entire time I told my story, giving a fake recount of how I somehow escaped the murderers before Harry had the chance to shoot me, and how I had collapsed from exhaustion in another alley halfway home. The jacket, I said, was from a kind stranger who noticed my sweatshirt was torn in the struggle to get away from my potential killers.

They wordlessly accepted my story, sitting at attention the entire time. When I was finished, nobody said anything. We just leaned against the pillows of my bed, together, side by side as we listened to each other's breathing. The only bit of information I included truthfully was that Harry had, in fact, told me about his position as a gang leader.

An hour of silence went by before Justin came up with a course of action.

"We have to report them," he said with conviction as he stood up, facing the three of us.

My heart did a back flip as I thought of what would happen to Justin if he involved himself further. I rapidly shook my head, eyebrows creasing with worry.

Ellie voiced my concern for me. I heard her voice come out quietly, being the first thing she had said in the past day.

"What if somebody already has?"

I felt cold. She was right. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that the police were powerless, or just as scared as anybody else to pursue them. From what I gathered, Harry's crew was the most powerful gang in London, or at least near the top. Reporting the incident to the police would only make them better targets.

"So are we just supposed to let this go? Let them get away with attempted murder? They almost killed you both! And you're kids!" Justin was furious as he violently kicked my bedside table. Ellie flinched next to me.

"Yes," I said, my voice monotone as I turned to face him. "Yes, we do let them get away with it."

He looked at me with a mixture of shock and despair.

"We let them get away with it, because there is nothing else we can do."


	8. Chapter 8

The next two days dragged, and I could feel my anxiety building with each passing second. Ellie knew something was wrong. She has always been able to read me. This was no exception. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she knew I hadn't told the whole truth the day I came back.

Although I tried my hardest to focus in classes, it was no use. Between my lack of sleep and my dread of seeing Harry again, there was no way I would have been able to do well in any class. I tried to distance myself from my friends, praying with all my heart that no matter what happened to me, they would be okay. Every night, I stared fearfully at the leather jacket draped over my armchair, knowing that I would one day have to return it to the owner face to face.

I refused to wear it. It was a stupid decision, and usually, I liked avoiding conflict more than anything else, but I knew showing Harry weakness would only make me more vulnerable than I already was. In the back of my mind, I never planned to actually go with him, but I also realized that I didn't really have a choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I formed a plan the day he promised to come for me. It was seven o'clock, and I told Ellie that I had an important physics paper to finish. Since it was a Friday, I knew that she would probably have plans with Justin and Alley to go to the Ministry of Sound for a few hours. Convincing her to let me have a few quiet hours alone in our dorm room was not a problem.

Our room was located on the first floor, and was conveniently only for the twelve kids from our class and one other roommate pair from another school, though they were almost never in. Fridays were typically deserted on our floor, except for Ellie and I, so the chances of anyone getting hurt seemed slim. I breathed a small sigh of relief as a tiny weight was lifted from my shoulders.

I sat on my bed, looking around my room with sadness. Ever since I came back to the dorm two days ago, Ellie has been angry with me. Between my lies regarding the events that lead to my alleged escape and my attempted sacrifice, she practically radiated fumes each time I passed her. My friend tried not to let on. She knew I had always been a sensitive person. I couldn't bear the thought of her hating me for a decision I made in a split second. All I wanted was to protect her.

Her anger was only directed at me because she cared, and I understood that. Still, her anger ate at me, and my self-confidence crumbled a little more with each passing hour. I only wished there was something I could do to calm the tension between us before I was taken.

Kidnapped.

The word rang in my ears like a gunshot. Tightness in my chest restricted my breathing, and I walked robotically to the small kitchen in our room. My arm shook as I slowly opened one of the cabinet drawers to reveal the knife collection Ellie and I purchased specifically for nights when we couldn't make it to the dining hall. I pulled one out, the blade thick enough to slice through steak with a single cut as if it were nothing more than butter.

A small cry escaped me as I held the knife in my hands, my knuckles white from gripping it too hard. Never in my life did I suspect I would be holding a knife to protect myself from another human. The thought of what I might have to do later tonight sickened me to the point of dizziness. Still holding my weapon, I half collapsed onto my bed.

I sat at the edge, knife still in my dainty hands as I stared wide-eyed at the clock above my door. I watched the seconds tick by endlessly as a sense of impending doom made its way into my heart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry Styles came for me at eleven o'clock that same day. Five minutes prior, I had locked the door, and then gone back to sitting expectantly on my bed. When the doorknob first started to jiggle, I ran to the windows and drew the blinds shut. I already knew who was behind my door. Ellie wasn't going to be back until at least one. I was alone. I didn't try to stop myself from crying. Knowing that the person I feared the most was only seconds away from taking me was enough to send me over the edge. The only thing I could do was quiet my sobs and hope that he wouldn't know I was in here. Tears trailed silently down my face as I willed myself to stay quiet, barely allowing myself to breathe.

"Annabelle?" a soft voice drifted from behind the door, sickeningly sweet as I covered my mouth with one hand in an effort to make myself quieter than a mouse. He knew my name. Harry had done his research. God only knows what else he knew about me.

"Annabelle, sweetie, open the door." Harry's voice coaxed from the other side, still wiggling the door handle as he tried to get in. "I know you're in there, love."

A sob escaped me, and I slid off the bed and onto the floor, weakness and fear making my legs quake as I sat still facing the entrance of my room.

There was a long pause, and I closed my eyes, praying that he had gone away, but knowing there was no way he would have given up so easily.

"I can hear you crying, kitten." he purred, a deadly edge creeping into his tone. "There's no reason to be afraid…" There was another pause, and I started to feel light-headed, dizziness making the room sway slightly from side to side. "Unless, of course, you don't open this door in five seconds."

My breath caught and time seemed to slow as I heard him count down from the other side of my little fortress.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

A loud bang followed by a snap filled my room as Harry began kicking at the door. One of the hinges broke on the first hit, and I watched in horror as I prepared myself to watch the other two shatter. I screamed, my fear reaching its peak as the door came crashing to the ground.

Harry stood in the entrance, his eyes red with fury as he stormed over to me.

I looked down at the knife in between my fingers, dread filling me as I realized I couldn't do it. I couldn't stab him. I froze for a second too long as Harry smacked it out of my hand and it went hurtling across the room. A thin line of blood bloomed on his palm where his skin made contact with the blade. I winced.

"I gave you your chance," he hissed, grabbing me by the collar of my blue and white polka-dot blouse. I sobbed, pulling back as hard as I could, only to be stopped by my own shirt cutting of the circulation in my neck. I choked.

Ignoring me as I gagged, Harry kept a firm grip on my collar, forcefully pulling me closer to him. "Why didn't you open the fucking door? Why didn't you wear my jacket like it told you to?" Harry spat as my panic continued to increase exponentially. Wailing, I jerked my body every way I could, using every bit of my energy to throw him off. My hands pressed weakly against his chest.

"Why can't you just be a good little kitten?" I looked up, noticing the change in his voice. To my horror, his eyes had glazed over; giving him the same demonic appearance he had in the alley.

I stopped struggling abruptly, fear rendering me immobile as we held eye contact for a few seconds.

Without warning, his lips crashed into mine. I gasped against him, bawling as I hit my arms against his and battered him with as much strength as my tiny fists could muster. I thrashed as I was enveloped by his body and shoved onto the floor. I felt his tongue pressing against my teeth, begging for entrance, but I only cried harder as I tried in vain to ignore what was happening to me.

Harry's hands snaked up the back of my shirt, and I gasped in shock and disgust, giving him enough time to shove his tongue into my mouth. I shuddered as he explored the every inch of me, his hands still resting on my back, forcing my body to remain in place.

Finally, he pulled away, and I gasped for air as more tears cascaded down my cheeks.

He had stolen my first kiss.

Harry looked me in the eyes as his expression softened a bit, playing lightly with my hair. "Don't disobey me again, okay babe?"

I sat in silence until one of his hands lowered to the pocket of his jeans and the other curled further around my back. I squirmed uncomfortably, and Harry pulled something out of his pocket.

A wet rag.

"No." my voice was strangled as I shook my head, slowly at first, then more rapidly as Harry brought the cloth up to my face. I started to turn sideways, only to have one of his enormous hands cup the back of my head, gently but firmly to keep it from moving. "No. No no no no no. No! Please! Please don't do this to me! Please don't-" my pleas were cut off as the white rag covered my mouth and nose. I held my breath, squirming and thrashing as my sobs grew to a crescendo.

"Shh… Belle… You're okay. You're fine. It's alright. Just breathe for me, babe. Breathe for me." Harry cooed softly in my ear as he hugged me to his chest.

My struggle didn't last long as my lungs constricted. They tightened as my need for air grew more desperate and my movements grew weaker. With one last whimper of defeat, I inhaled the foul smelling chemicals into my lungs and watched in despair as my eyelids grew heavy and the world around me started to fade. I felt Harry's arms relax around me as he noticed my strength rapidly disintegrating, and the last thing I heard was his voice whispering and hushing me as he rubbed circles into my back.

"That's a good girl. Easy, kitten. I've got you now. Just relax. Everything is going to be okay."


End file.
